Kya chupaye
by sola-bola
Summary: Miguel/femKai Kai has haunted dreams and secrets about her past that she hopes for no one to know but when she get's drunk during a party her secret is revealed by none other that her biggest crush. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Kya chupaye**

**What to hide **

_The flow of the music chanting in a small room filled with mirrors and heavy scent of lavender was overwhelming but to Kai it was all too familiar. _

_She moved to the music, twirling around in a light blue ankle length skirt and a small top that barely covered her small chest, the silver coin belt around her small waist giving the sound of little bells as they slammed together. _

"_More grace Kai!" came the voice of an elderly woman who had been hired to train her to dance for men. _

_Kai tried her best to move more gracefully to the steady beat of the music but the heavy smell of lavender incenses was making her dizzy and she soon fell down to the floor in defeat. _

"_Get up Kai, your grandfather will be here soon to look for progress" the woman said as she grabbed the small girls arm "I can't, my feet hurt and I'm so dizzy" Kai muttered as she pulled her arm back "I don't want to do this" she brushed a hand through her long dual colored hair and bowed her head._

"_Get up now!" the woman screamed and in fright Kai got back up "now, from beginning" she said and tapped Kai's behind to get her back straight. _

_The music began again and Kai started dancing, making the jewels on her hands and feet chime like bells. _

_The door was suddenly kicked open with a loud bang as it hit the wall, in the doorway stood three young boys, perhaps one or two years older than Kai. _

_The teacher gave out a loud scream and went to stand in front of Kai, she held her tightly so she wouldn't run away. _

"_Let her go!" yelled the redheaded boy in the middle "she's coming with us" _

_The woman yelled out "help, we need help" again and again and not much later came men running in the door knocking the boys over "Tala!" came Kai's yell as they hit the floor. _

"_Don't worry Kai, we'll get you out of here" came a mutter from a silver haired boy that was fighting to keep his breath due to a large man that stood on his back. _

"_Get off of them!" Kai yelled, tears started sliding down her cheeks, smudging her black eyeliner, causing it to leek down her cheeks._

"_What the fuck is going on in here?" came a deep angry voice; the man stepped in and looked around the room "why are these boys here?" _

"_Mr. Hiwatari sir, they barged in here…there was nothing we could do" the woman said as she bowed down to the tall Russian, he pushed her aside and made his way over to Kai who stood helpless and scared in the middle of the floor. _

"_Kai, my gem, my jewel…are you alright?" the man asked as he lifted Kai's chin to look her in the eye. _

_The small girl nodded slowly "I don't want to be here" she whispered, "Please grandfather, I don't want to dance" _

"_You will dance for as long as I tell you to, you know how beautiful you are…men pay handsomely to see you move" Voltaire said harshly to his granddaughter and she nodded slowly. _

_There was a grunt from behind them and a yell, Voltaire turned to the three boys and saw Tala, the redheaded one hold a gun to one of the men. _

"_Tala!" Kai gasped, "What are you doing?" _

"_I'm saving you Kai!" Tala said harshly, not taking his eyes of the man who knelt in front of him, the two others had been knocked out by Spencer, the third boy who was abnormally large and strong, even for a 14 year old. _

"_We heard Voltaire and Boris discuss your future" Bryan explained with a taste a venom in his voice as he looked at Voltaire, the old man merely stood still, obviously afraid of the insane teen with the gun. _

"_They planed disgusting things Kai!" Spencer said and he held the man in front of Tala. _

_The look on Kai's face turned from confusion into fright once more, she stood besides her grandfather who suddenly grabbed her arm, she let out a yelp of surprise "they're lying my jewel, I would never hurt you" Voltaire lied to her face. _

"_Don't listen to him Kai!" Tala suddenly yelled he had tears in his eyes "he's planning to sell your virginity!" _

_The words that came out of Tala's mouth stung, Kai could feel her heart break as she learned the truth bout her grandfather, the man who told her he loved her was planning to have her raped by middle aged business men in change for money. _

"_Kai, my jewel…" Voltaire began but Kai pulled her arm back from him and backed away to Bryan who took her hand "you…you monster!" Kai yelled as tears began sliding down "I'm only 12 years old!" she screamed, "I'm your granddaughter!" she then grabbed the gun from Tala and pulled the trigger. _

_Bryan and Tala tried to stop her but it was too late, the gun had been shot but luckily for Voltaire the bullet only hit his arm, causing him to fall down to the floor with a loud scream. _

_Tala grabbed Kai's arm and dragged her out "come on Kai, we have to go!" he yelled and pulled her out of the room. _

_The teens ran out of the building and into the night, Spencer led the way into the worse part of town and to an abandoned shed, he helped Kai over some broken glass seeing as she was only on her toes. _

_Once inside a dirty and dusty room with one worn out bed, one table and two chairs they all sat down to catch there breathes. _

_They sat in silence, the boys all had their eyes on Kai, she only looked at her toes who were black from running around on dirty streets, soon she broke down and buried her face in Tala's chest. _

_He stroked her hair and let her sob in his arms; he almost wished he hadn't been the one to tell her about Voltaire's plans for her but at the same time he was glad she was safe with them. _

_The four of them all managed to fall asleep in the old shed, Tala and Kai curled up on the bed while Spencer and Bryan had somehow found a comfortable position enough to fall asleep on either the floor or on a chair. _

…

_Three days later, Kai had pretty much just stared into spaces still wearing her belly dancing uniform. _

_The guy's had taken turns at going out and try to steal something to eat while one would look after the fragile girl. _

_On the fourth day Bryan had snuck back in the shed with a bag of stolen food and some new clothes for Kai to wear, he put the bag down on the table and laid the clothes next to Kai who sat on the bed, her ruby red eyes red from crying. _

_She looked up at him and he smiled a little "I got you some new clothes, I only managed to steal some boy clothes though" _

_The girl merely nodded and took them, she gave them a look that told them all to turn around and they did. _

_Once their backs were turned to her she started taking off her light blue top and skirt while quickly slipping into some baggy pants and a black t-shirt. _

"_You can turn around" she muttered, they turned back to her "they're a little big" Bryan said disappointed, he had tried to find the smallest size possible for kids her age but clearly failed. _

"_You'd look like a little boy if you had short hair" Tala said and chuckled "I bet we wouldn't even recognize you" _

_Kai smiled a little "really?" then she started wondering, it would be the perfect way to get away from Russia and away from Voltaire, he would never suspect her to be a boy. _

_She looked up at Spencer "can I borrow your pocket knife?" she asked slowly then took it as he handed it to her "thanks" _

"_What do you need it for?" he asked suspicious but as soon as the words fell from his lips she had taken the blade up to her hair and with one cut sliced off her long blue ponytail. _

_Now with short hair she looked just like a boy, messy blue hair and storm gray bangs fell gracefully over her eyes "I'm leaving Russia as a boy, Voltaire won't know it's me" _

_The next evening Kai and the others had made their way to the train station, they had decided to take the next midnight train out of Russia and to a new beginning in a new country. _

…

4 years later.

Kai woke up to the alarm in her bedroom she rented from Mr. Granger, she had been dreaming again about what had happened 4 years ago.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes "I wish I had dreamless sleeps" she said disappointed, her memories hunting her whenever they felt like it.

She got out of bed and got dressed into her usual boy clothes, it may have been 4 years since Tala and the others had rescued her from Voltaire but she was still pretending to be a boy.

And to think only 2 years ago Voltaire had gotten to her again but she thankfully escaped him without anyone figuring out her secret, and in the process she had managed to repay her friends by helping them escape Voltaire after he had caught them at the train station 4 years ago.

Heading down to the kitchen where her team was seated by the large kitchen table she entered and sat down next to Ray, he gave her a smile "Good morning dude" Kai only nodded and grabbed herself a cup of coffee.

"I'm still so pumped after the championships, I can't wait to be a champion four years in a row!" Tyson said happily "like that'll ever happen" Kai muttered into her mug.

"Said the three years in a row loser" Tyson shot back "dude, when are you going to admit that I'm so much better than you?"

Kai just glared at him, she hated being called a loser but she wasn't going to let anyone know that "when pigs fly" she replied "you give me a call when that happens"

Tyson only glared back and took a sip of his orange juice in defeat, Max on the other hand clapped his hands together "so, on lighter notes, how excited are we about the victory party tonight?"

"Oh, I'm so excited about it!" Hilary said happily "I even got a new outfit to wear"

"Oh and Kai, we even invited the Blitzkrieg Boys for you" Max said cheerfully "we thought that if they are so nice to you then maybe they can be nice to us too"

Kai gave him a smile back "that's nice of you Max" she muttered

They all went their separate ways after breakfast; Kai had made her way down to the beach, her favorite place to go when she wanted to just relax and think.

She sat down in the sand, it was a warm but cloudy day, which was perfect in Kai's opinion since she didn't tan very well, and she only got freckles much to her dislike.

The warm breeze felt relaxing on Kai's face, she felt completely alone and she loved it, staying at Tyson's was alright since she had no other place to go but the ruckus of the team was starting to get on her nerves and stressing her to no end, as if she didn't have enough problems already.

She looked down to her chest; her breast seemed to finally be growing which was not a good thing for her if she wanted to keep her gender hidden "this is so complicated" she muttered but lost her train of thought when she got hit on the head by something hard, she gave out a loud yelp and nearly fell over into the sand.

"I'm sorry!" came a male voice; he sounded nervous about kicking the ball at her head

Kai grabbed the ball as she stood up, she dusted off the sand on her pants and looked up, whom she saw came as a surprise.

"Kai?"

It was Miguel, the handsome Spaniard looked surprised as well to see her there, but then he smiled like he was happy to see her.

"Hi, sorry about the ball" he said sincere and Kai shook her head "it's no big deal" she blushed a little at the sight of him, he seemed to be playing football with Aaron and Claude and had no shirt on, only shorts.

His perfect chest and abs were covered in sweat and seemed to shine; he looked beautiful and had been ever since Kai had laid eyes on him for the first time during the championships.

"So what are you doing here?" Kai asked once she shook her daze off "we're just blowing off some steam before the party tonight"

"Oh, you're going to that?"

Miguel smiled "yeah, aren't you?" Kai looked into his eyes, her first plan was not to go but since Miguel was going to be there she thought that maybe it could be fun "yeah, I'm going"

"Great, it will be good to see a friendly face there" Miguel chuckled a little, Kai only gave him a confused look "what do you mean?" she asked

"Well, everyone else thinks we're still cheaters and don't really trust us" Miguel said hesitant as if he was reminding Kai to not trust him, she shook her head, she had trusted him from the first day they had met, there had been something about him that called to her and after the battle with Brooklyn where she nearly died, Miguel was actually the one who had found her and carried her to the hospital and stayed with her until she could leave.

After that Kai had been a woman obsessed "I trust you, with my life Miguel"

The blond smiled a bright smile "thank you Kai, oh and I still haven't told anyone I took you to the hospital" he winked at her and she blushed with embarrassment.

"Miguel, for gods sakes" came Aaron's voice from a distance "we all know Kai is like, super sexy but come on, give the guy a break!"

This time they were both blushing, their cheeks dark red with embarrassment "well, I better go" Miguel muttered and turned to run over to his team "I'll see you tonight"

Kai only watched him run towards his friends, she gave a deep sigh and put a hand on her hot cheek "see you" she muttered and headed home.

Now that she had said she would go to the party she panicked "I have nothing to wear!" she muttered harshly to herself "you idiot!" then she turned around and headed back home in the hope of finding something to wear tonight.

…

Kai's room was a mess, a war zone even, her clothes were everywhere around her usually very tidy room.

"Nothing, I have nothing!" she said once she had tossed yet another black shirt on her bed "I almost wish people knew I was a girl…then I could at least wear something that would show cleavage and Miguel would notice me"

She crumbled to the floor in defeat, either she would have to tell people about herself and her secrets or live with the fact that Miguel would never look at her the way she looked at him, the thought was depressing and hurtful and so small tears started sliding down her sad face.

…

That evening Kai sat in the kitchen with Tala, Bryan and Spencer and drank vodka straight from the bottle, she had chosen to wear something black and covering, the thought of telling people she was a girl was too much at the moment.

"Maybe you should slow down on the vodka sweetie" Tala suggested and was about to grab the bottle from her but she held it close to her "no!" she slurred "I'm allowed to drink my sorrows away!"

Bryan took a seat next to her "at least share it with us, if you drink it alone then it's just sad!" she handed him the bottle and he took a gulp.

"Can I ask why on earth are you even drinking your sorrows away when there's a party in the living room?" Spencer asked, Kai only started whining, "because Spence, in that living room is the most beautiful man I have ever seen and he's most likely flirting with Mariah's huge tits!"

"Can't argue with Mariah's tits, they are pretty huge," Bryan muttered, making Kai whine once more "I want to be normal!" She then slammed her head on the kitchen table and started muttering something to herself.

"Smoke?" Tala suggested and Bryan nodded, grabbing Kai by the arm and dragging her outside for a cigarette.

Once they were out the boys lit up cigarettes and one for Kai who gladly took it "I haven't smoked since I was 14 years old" she said to no one in particular but smoked it anyways.

"We thought you deserved one" Spencer said and wrapped his big arms around Kai, easily squishing her with love.

When he let her go she lost her balance and fell down to the ground, there she sat and smoked the remains of her cigarette, she felt pathetic and most likely looked like it too.

"Are you alright?" came a concerned voice, the boys whipped around to see the reason why Kai was so drunk and depressed, Miguel stood there with concern in his blue eyes and made his way over to Kai who still sat there like an idiot "look, it's Miguel!" Kai said a little louder than necessary "Tala, see that's him"

"I see him Kai" Tala only replied not bothering to help her up, Miguel gave Tala a smile and helped Kai up "Thank you" she muttered and grabbed his arm to steady herself.

"Maybe we should get you to bed" Miguel said amused "How much has he had to drink?"

"About a bottle of vodka…" Bryan said

"Alone?" the boys nodded "refused to share it…little jerk" Bryan muttered "and now we have a very drunk Kai on our hands"

Miguel looked at Kai who seemed to be thinking really hard or concentrating on standing "I'll take him upstairs, you guy's enjoy the party"

He then lifted Kai up and held her all the way up to her room, once he made it to Kai's bedroom he put her gently on the bed, she stirred a little and looked at him "you didn't have to do that" she muttered into her pillow and he smiled, sitting down next to her and started stroking her hair.

"I didn't want you to die out there from alcohol poisoning" he replied he then stood up to leave her alone but was stopped by Kai grabbing his shirt "don't go…please?" he looked down at her and smiled once more, sitting back down.

Miguel watched as Kai lay there half asleep wondering why such a delicate person was still alive after a whole bottle of vodka "where did you learn to drink like that?" he asked her amused, she looked up at him and smiled the tiniest smile "I'm Russian, remember"

He laughed "that doesn't mean you have to slaughter a whole bottle by yourself"

"I didn't do it just for kicks you know" she muttered, not realizing she wasn't thinking about what she was saying.

"Then why'd you do it?"

She shrugged "I was really sad I guess"

The blond frowned "about what?" he asked gently still stroking her hair, she closed her eyes slowly "because you were flirting with all the pretty girls at this party and because I'll never be able to tell you the truth about me" that's when she realized what she had said, "damn it Kai!" she cursed into her pillow and hid her face from the handsome man looking at her.

Miguel smiled a little "well, first of all, I wasn't flirting with the girls at the party and second…I already know you're a girl"

Kai's head shot up "what?" she gave him a look of complete horror "how did you know?"

"When I took you to the hospital, the nurse thought we were a couple and told me my girlfriend would be just fine" Miguel said amused "after that I stayed with you and noticed that you looked way more female than male…I felt like an idiot for not noticing sooner"

Kai's face was now filled with confusion "why didn't you say anything?" the blond shrugged "I figured you had your reasons and it wasn't my place to pry"

After moments of silence came the unsure voice of Kai "do you hate me?" Miguel only laughed "no, quite the opposite actually" then he bent down and kissed Kai, the kiss was sweet and tender but didn't last very long "there was a time when I doubted my own sexuality because of you"

"You mean?" Kai started but didn't dare finish her question

"Yeah…I've had a crush on you since we first met" Miguel finished for her, she smiled a bright smile "pretty much the same here" then she sat up and kissed the blond once more only more passionate this time.

And as they sat there kissing Kai thought to herself that maybe it was time to come out of her boyish closet and start wearing skirts.

…

The dream scene is inspired by a movie called Slumdog millionaire, where Latika is dancing to Ringa Ringa.

But I'm not sure why I wrote this but I'm pretty happy with the outcome.

This plot bunny has been biting me all summer.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, I feel like a father who just found out his youngest daughter is a slut" came a very annoyed comment from Tala who stood next to Bryan and Spencer looking down at a young girl who slept peacefully next to Miguel in only tank top and panties.

"Should we kick his ass?" Bryan suggested with a grin, Tala gave him a look of approval.

The sleeping couple woke up to a harsh shake and Miguel found himself dragged out of bed, he let out a grunt as Bryan dragged him out and into the hall "what the hell?" he half said and half yell.

"Bryan!" came a harsh voice after them "let him go now!"

Then she stood in front of Miguel, shealding him from Bryans already raised fist "move away Kai, I'm going to punch the living daylight out of this jerk!"

"No you're not!" she yelled grabbing Bryans hand and pulling it down "if you hurt him I will tackle you to the ground and beat the shit out of you!"

Miguel just stood there, still not completley sure why he had been dragged away from Kai's arms "what did I do if I may ask?"

"You were touching her you little shit!" Tala said angrily "how dare you take advantige of her when she was so pissing drunk she barley knew her own name?"

"HEY!" Kai suddenly shouted at them "I knew my own name you asshole, and he did NOT take advantige of me...he actually treated me with respect"

She let go of Bryans arm and he relaxed "why did you tell him?" he asked and looked Kai in the eyes, she shook her head "I didn't...he has known for some time but never said anything"

"Oh" was the only thing Tala could say, he had thought Miguel had actually had the nerve to do something to Kai while she was passed out.

"What do you take me for, some pervert?" Miguel asked as if he had read Tala's mind "look, I really like her and I would never do anything unless she wanted it too"

Kai nodded "and I like him, so back off...I know I was drunk last night but I am actually thinking about telling everyone the truth about me"

Spencer finally shoved Tala and Bryan away and kneeled infront of Kai to reach her eye level "Kai I love you but are you sure you want to risk your life over some guy?" he said sincerly "you know fully well that when you first took my knife and cut that hair you were making a new life for yourself...are you ready to risk everything you've ever worked for?"

"Spence" Kai began, she was talking quietly now "Voltaire isn't hunting me anymore"

"You don't know that"

Kai gave the blond man a smile "I know, but I'm willing to take that chance"

Miguel put his arms around her shoulders "you don't have to do this for me Kai" the girl looked at him and smiled "I think it's time I stopped running, besides...Voltaire already knows who I am and if he still wanted me he would have gotten to me a long time ago."

The group stood in silence for some time until they heard a door open just down the hall "what the hell is all that noise, people are trying to...Kai?" it was Hilary, the little brunette stood there for a while just staring at Kai, who quite still stood there in only panties and tank top, showing everything.

"Oh my god!" Hilary finally yelled "You're...you" she stammered, her yelling had woken up people in other bedrooms and were the doors openening one by one.

"You're a girl!" Hilary finally spat out "how can this be?" Kai only looked around at the shocked faces around them, Max and Tyson had dark blushes on their cheeks while Ray was spotting a little grin, the Battalions were mostly surprised to see Miguel standing there in his boxers while Mariah from the White Tigers had a look of disgust on her pretty face, it really didn't suite her.

All in all, were all the teams surprised to learn of the heartless boy from Russia was actually a girl.

"I can totally explain this...but I'm gonna get dressed first" Kai then said and made a mad dash into the bedroom, dragging Miguel with her.

...

"I changed my mind!" Kai finally shouted in panic as the door slammed shut behind them "I'm moving to India!"

The blond laughed as he looked at the small female dash around the bedroom looking for pants and a shirt "well Kai, I think it's too late to run off to India" then he walked over to her and stopped her "relax, I'll be right next to you when all the questions hit you"

"No, this will ruin me Miguel!" She hissed "what was I thinking, I never should have dragged you into this"

"Don't be silly" Miguel said "I walked into this all by myself you know, I could have let you sit there last night and drown yourself in vodka but I didn't...because I care about you"

"That's so sweet..." Kai muttered "no one has ever saved me from vodka before" she then smiled and kissed his lips "I like you"

"I like you too, now get dressed so we can get this over with" Miguel said and laughed.

...

Awkward silence hit the dojo as Kai sat next to Miguel, the Spaniard had his hand on Kai's shoulder as support.

Kai had decited not to say anything, if they wanted to know about this they would ask.

"So..." Hilary began "how long have you...posed as a boy?"

Kai only shrugged "since I was 12"

"But why?" Tyson cut in "why did you lie to us?" the champion seemed angry, he was pacing back and forth like he didn't know what to do.

Kai only shot a glare at him "I hand my reasons and second, I never lied! You just didn't ask!"

"That's withholding the truth!"

Kai had stood up as well and was now face to face with Tyson "well I'm sorry, but this was something I had to do!"

"Why?" Tyson was yelling now "why did you have to lie to everyone who cares about you?" chatter broke out among the teams, agreeing with Tyson.

Anger was swelling up fast, why couldn't they just understand and without thinking she shouted "If I wouldn't have lied I would have been sold and raped everyday for the rest of my life!"

Silence hit the room and Kai could feel strong arms wrap around her, it was Miguel, the feeling of shame that washed over her was overwhelming and she broke down, tears sliding down her beautiful face.

Tala finally stepped up, his handsome face had a furious expression and quite scary too "now you know...I hope this won't change anything"

"You knew?" Hilary asked stunned

"Of course we did...who do you think saved her from Voltaire and told her about his plans" Bryan shot.

"I'm confused" Ray began "you wen't back to Voltaire two years ago, why?"

Kai had calmed down "I had to save them" she whispered "They were being punished for helping me"

"It was never about Black Dranzer, it was about them" Max wondered "I'm just glad to know you never actually turned evil on us"

Kai shook her head and chukled

"What did you do after you escaped?" came the concerned voice of Claude.

"Some things I'm not very proud of...and I'd like to just forget them" Kai answered quickly, dropping the subject "well, I hope you don't hate me more for this...but I'd like to drop this now"

"But..." Tyson began but was cut off "no, I'm very hung-over and I'd like to take a shower"

Miguel laughed "oh yeah, you slaughtered a whole vodka bottle last night"

...

When Kai came out of the shower dressed only in towel she noticed Miguel sitting on her bed, he smiled when he saw her so exposed and wet.

"Hey sexy" he muttered, making her blush and smile "hey...thank you for the support back there" she then said and sat down next to him.

"You're welcome" then he leaned in and kissed her, making her blush even more, once they broke apart she looked him in the eyes "what is this Miguel?"

The blond shrugged "what do you mean?"

"Are we just fooling around or is this something more?" she asked, a hint of daubt in her voice

"I don't fool around Kai, I think it's a waste of something good" then he kissed her again "I'd like to take you out on a date"

"I'd like that" she said smiling then gave him an awkward look "could you..." she gestured for him to leave "I need to get dressed"

"Oh!" Miguel realized "yes, of course...I'm not a pervert, I'll go" then he gave her a quick kiss and left the room, giving her a one last smile before closing the door.

The girl gave out a sigh, and to think, just yesterday she was blushing over him and fantasizing about a relationship with Miguel and now he wanted to take her out on a date, then again this seemed to good to be true when she thought about it.

This day had turned her whole life around...she hoped it was for the good, maybe Miguel would be good for her and coming out as a girl might not be so bad, then again...she could be wrong.


End file.
